


The Lock

by JoonyMoon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, locks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonyMoon/pseuds/JoonyMoon
Summary: Waverly and Nicole try out a new Item to spice up their sex life. It's not what you might think... A lot of smut and some humor. Have fun ;)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Lock

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at smut after quite so many years. I hope you enjoy. I'll continue Lost in Time at the Weekend. Therapy is taking quite some of my time. I'm sorry. But I just had this story waiting in Word and I wanted to post it. Hope you like it. Critique away, but don't be mean. English isn't my native language. Have fun Earpers :)

„I can‘t believe that we finally…“ the redhead started in awe.

„Yeah… It‘s so small and beautiful…“ the brunette whispered while pulling the other woman closer to her body. Nicole's Hand rested gently on Waverly's stomach, drawing tiny, light circles over the exposed skin. Only one of the reasons why Nicole loved Waverly's wast amount of different crop tops. Lovingly she planted a kiss on the shorter womans head and smiled.

„What did Wynonna say about it? Did she freak out?“ Nicole asked a little concerned.

„It… It surprised her, but she seemed happy for us. Saying that‘s just the next step for a couple.“ 

Nicole smiled touching Waverly's forehad with her own.

„So… no snark? Sarcastic coments? Anything?“ Nicole asked unbelieving.

„Just the usual sex jokes and threats to kick you in the ovaries or/and use Peacemaker on you“ Waverly grinned. Nicole just pulled her closer and nuzzled her nose in the brunette‘s soft curls. She loved the scent of her fiance.

„You DO know that this going to change everything, do you?“ Nicole eventually said. Her voice was shaking a little.

„Yes I do Nicole. But think about all the new possibilities opening up“ Waverly grinned.

„Do you… Do you wanna try it?“ Nicole blushed a little at her request. Hands nervously running over the small of Waverlys back. 

„Let‘s do it!“ Waverly's grin was even wider. Her hands shaking a little while closing in on the object of her desire. Delicate fingers moved the bolt while she locked the door in the office.

„Strange but pretty exciting baby, huh? I bought the one with the biggest bolt and longest screws. Don‘t need to have Wynonna just running through it again.“

Alone time had been sparse since their engagement, while their libido had risen to unknown heights. Knowing that the other would spent the rest of their lives with eachother spiked everything up. Keeping their hands to themselves was even more difficult now than it had been before. Every look, every touch sparked a fire difficult to tame.

Unfortunately the whole gang had decided to live at the Homestead considering it to be the safest solution. They loved their rag tag found family with all their heart, and keeping them safe was the most important thing and most of the time it was fun.  
Nights of drinking, playing silly bord games (eventhough Wynonna had thrown out the scrabble board in complete anger and downright refused to play that game with Waverly ever again, but they managed to teach Nicole how to play Yatzee which took surprisingly long „3 fours and 2 sixes, yeah Yatzee!“ „nope, that‘s still wrong sweetie, how did you become such an good officer when tit takes HOURS for you to get that you need 5 dice with the same number. The SAME“ Yes Waverly actually did get a little frustrated and had started to suspect Nicole just loved to tease the living hell out of the group for once. 

And then there were the occasional movie nights. Jeremy frequently geeked out on his favorite scifi movies, Waverly sobbed at cheesy rom coms, which made Nicole fall even harder for her fiance, while Wynonna gagged frequently at those „stupid lovey, dovey stuff“. Nicole and Wynonna rather settled for some buddy cop movies and laughed their asses of. After a few drinks in they sometimes decided to reenact some scenes, but after Wynonna had accidentally shot Nicole („Come on baby girl, it was just a graze!“) Waverly put a stop to any other shenanigans the two drunk best friends had tried after.  
Rachel on the other hand made them watch her new favorite Animes which Doc surprisingly took a big liking in. („It has an intrigiging storyline and artistic style…“)

So in between the occassional demon hunting, family gatherings and mystery solvings there wasn‘t much time to delve into their passion. Even the occasional quickie was cut short by someone barging in. Enough was enough.

It was early. The residents of the homestead were still asleep after a night of heavy drinking and the Black Badge offices were deserted. 

The couple shared a look full of sexual tension. Waverly was the first to react and pushed the redhead against the door kissing her fiercely. Nicole responded immediately kissing her back with the same passion. Tongues were chasing eachother in a well known dance, but the brunette didn‘t have time for their usual foreplay, teases and soft touches. She needed her fiance now!

She sank to her knees and before Nicole could protest the brunette already ripped the redheads belt through the loops of her jeans. „No“ Waverly said firmly while opening the button and pulling down „We don‘t have a discussion. I‘m frustrated beyond believe and if I‘m not going to eat you out right now I‘m going to burst!“ the brunette almost growled while pulling down the redheads jeans and underwear. Without saying another word she delved right in.

„No...No objections“ Nicole panted eyes closed. Waverly really didn‘t waste much time. Eventhough Waverly loved, no actually craved that sweet nectar of her fiance, she needed that orgasm. Needed to feel Nicole‘s walls clenching around her fingers, see that marvelous face turn into a look of complete satisfaction and happiness. Nearing her climax Nicole‘s right hand tangled itself in the brunettes hair, trying to pull her closer but instead Waverly suddenly stopped.

„Is everything okay baby?“

″I... I don't know... somethings strange....“

″Strange?“ the redhead cocked an eyebrow.

″yeah... like something is missing“ The brunette stated.

″I can tell you what's missing.“

″Yes?“

″Yes. YOU down THERE.“ Nicole pointed at her aching core.

″No.. not that.. something different..“  
Nicole standing with her pants down her ankles started to get a little frustrated.

″Baby… please.. I really need you“ she whined, pushing Waverlys face slightly into her center. Waverly holding onto her fiances hips to keep her from falling obliged first. Flicking her tongue around Nicoles most sensitive spot inflicting a deep moan from the redhead. 

When Waverly started to suck Nicoles clit into her mouth she felt like beeing in heaven. She needed just a little bit more and....

″I think I know what's strange...“ Waverly abruptly stopped and made Nicole growl out of desperation.

″What is it baby? What?!“ the redhead hissed.

″This“ Waverly pointed between them ″Isn't as exciting as usual.. Don't you think?“

Nicoles eyes widened. ″I think it was QUITE exciting when you were doing me. Very exciting to be precise“ She sighed through her clenched teeth.

Waverly slowly stood and started to pace around the room. ″It's arousing and all, but... don't you miss the thrill?“

″Pardon?“ Nicole wasn't sure if she had understood her fiance correctly. Their sex life not exciting? What the...

″I mean the thrill of beeing caught, it somehow..hmm... spiced it up a bit“

″People are walking in on us all the fucking time. Rachel, Jeremy, Doc and please don't forget your sister, who seemed to discover 'walking in on my baby sister and her girlfriend' as a new daily hobby. This ONE time, ONE time we can enjoy ourselves without interruption, it's boring for you?“ Nicole couldn‘t believe her fiance. They always enjoyed their sexcapades and Waverly definetly never complained. On the contrary, she usually agreed veeeeeery much on it.

″What about unlocking the door? Like the old times“ Waverly suggested ignoring Nicoles speech completely.

″Like old times? Are you kidding me? The damn lock just exists for just 15 minutes and.. and... by the goddess. I just want us to finish this come on, please, we can have fun without people watching us, you know baby?“

″Ok that means you're against unlocking the door... what about we pretend that it's unlocked?“

Waverlys eyes seemed to flame up to the idea. A new wave of arousal flickering in her eyes.

″Pretending the door is unlocked?? God, you have the weirdest sex fantasies I've ever heard of and I'm the one who wanted to have sex on the stairs!“

She needed her fiance. NOW! And she knew how she could get her, atleast without unlocking the damn door. Nicole gave Waverly, who was standing dangerously near the door, her most seductive smile. Dimples popping and eyes flaring of lust. 

Waverly smiled back, her eyes taking on a darker shade. That's the first step... now just one of my special kisses and I show her how exciting I can be...

It could have been so easy...

But when Nicole started to walk over to Waverly, she must have forgotten out of frustration and/or arousal that her pants were still down her ankles, causing Nicole to fall flat onto her face with a loud thud.

Waverly wished for a camera. The picture in front of her was just hilarious. Nicole lying flat on the floor naked from the hips and the pants on her ankles.

Growling and a little dizzy Nicole stood up, pulling her pants up.

″Let's get going. The gang will probably be here...“ she looked at her watch ″10 minutes ago. Hurry“ Any build up arousal was gone. Nicole just wanted to go.

″What? But we haven't...“ Waverly whined who was still aroused.

″Not in the mood Waves“ The redhead sighed making her way to the door.

″Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you come back here and finish this, now!“

″What??? You were the one who thought that wasn't exciting. Without that bullshit we probably would have had our orgasms by now. Also I feel dizzy and my head starts to ache like hell. Please...“ Nicole begged.

Waverly just nodded and Nicole tried to open the door. ″It's locked“ she said.

″of course it is. We were the one who locked it. Just open it, baby“ Waverly said.

″I know that“ Nicole hissed. ″I mean that I can't unlock the damn lock“

″Is this again one of your plans to get into my pants?“ Waverly raised an eyebrow.

„I already told you I don't want to now after that… incident“

″You always want sex with me.. I know you“ Waverly whined

″But not now“ Nicole sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She just wanted to have some nice little sexy times with her fiance but the universe seemed to think otherwise.

″okay okay… I get it“ Waverly said a little disapointed. She was still pretty horny, but she‘d never make Nicole something she doesn‘t want to. „Let me try this...“ Now Waverly tried to open the lock, but failed.

″I'ts locked“ she said.

″Duh, I told you...“

″Imagine we're stuck here for days.. the danger...the excitement... Nobody beeing able to get to us.. We are having just eachother.. needing to keep us warm...“ Waverly got more and more worked up in her idea, increasing her arousal exponentially.

″Make love to me Nicole... NOW!“ Waverly demanded. Her lust taking over her brain. She needed her fiance now and she knew that Nicole did so too, despite everything that happened. With a lust filled mind she pressed her mouth against Nicoles, kissing her feverishly. Eventhough Nicole wasn't really in the mood a moment before she started to return the kiss with the same passion, never beeing able to stand away to long from her Waves.

Locked lips opened, tongues greeted eachother. Hands roamed over bodies and clothes were ripped off of eachother. Quickly Nicole covered Waverlys pulspoint with her mouth, sucking the soft flesh, making Waverly moan loudly.

The brunette reached for the clasp of the redheads bra and soon the offending meterial was thrown to the next corner. The freed breasts were immediately occupied by Waverlys hands, kneading the soft mounds. Which were followed by the brunettes mouth, licking down the neck to the valley between her lovers breasts, just to finally find it's destination at the errected nippels of the brunette. Gently nipping at the hard peaks and flicking her tongue over it she switched sides and started to softly bite the lovely nubs.

″Oh gooood. Yes Baby“ Nicole groaned. Her fingers began to wander. Stroking the soft flesh of Waverlys toned abdomen down to the waistband of her Jeans, not even bothering to open them. One hand grabbing the ass of Waverly, the other tantively slowly slipped down her womanhood.

″Don't tell me you are not excited Baby. Your panties are soaking wet“ Nicole breathed into Waverlys ear, gently biting her earlobe. when her hand finally glided through her folds teasing her fiances opening.

Waverly moaned: ″Don't be such a tease Cole“

Nicole just smirked. Thinking about teasing her like Waverly just did minutes ago.

″Say pretty please Earp“

″Pretty please.. Okay? just fuck me please“ Waverly whined. She rarely cursed. It usually just happended in situations like this when Nicole managed to let Waverly get loose.

But the second Nicole was entering her with two fingers, a part of the ceiling crushed down.

A dust covered Wynonna was lying on the floor rubbing her head. „Wow, I thought someone kept you prisoner or someone broke in into the office, doing some shady stuff. Didn‘t expect you to be defiling my baby sister“ she shot Haught a vicious look.

„Why the hell did you fall through the ceiling? What kind of a plan did you have in your mind?!“ Nicole was angry and extremely sexually frustrated.  
„Well the door was locked so I thought I‘d crawl through the vent, Die Hard style“ Wynonna said proudly, holding up her hand for a high five, but the couple just looked at her angrily, causing Wynonna to quickly drop her hand.

„Why are you always… Well… doing it? You‘re like some horny bunnys all the time. Don‘t you get enough banging in the house already? Remember, the walls are reaaaallly thin… Daddy…“ Wynonna added smirking at Nicole.

The redheads cheeks turned the color of her hair. „Out…“ Nicole just growled.

„What?“ Wynonna asked. Waverly was just watching the confrontation, not sure if she wanted to interrupt. Her head was still a little dizzy from arousal and she tried to cover her self up the best she could. Nicole was still standing almost naked infront of Wynonna. She didn‘t care anymore. Wynonna had caught them so many times there was no need to cover up anymore. She already knew more about her fiance than she needed to.

„It‘s been weeks“ Nicole hissed through clenched teeth. „WEEKS Wynonna“  
„So if you don‘t want to see me bending your sister over this desk and let her DADDY fuck her raw, you better get the hell out of here!“ Nicole was shaking out of anger and sexual tension.

„Whoa TMI Haughtshot. I‘m going. Jeez“ Wynonna turned around and just opened the lock. She was gone seconds later.

„How did she…“ Waverly whispered.

„Don‘t care“ Nicole mumbled and pulled Waverly into a frenzied kiss.

Just outside the BBD office Wynonanna talked to the gang.

„Don‘t worry. No emergency, but a booty call… We better… Well… Somebody wants to hit Shorty‘s?“

Waverly and Nicole were sur. Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who wants to have a sequel about Nicole bending Waves over the desk? Some kinky smut? Please leave a comment and I'll continue.
> 
> I also have an Idea about the gang playing some pen and paper? Somebody interested?
> 
> Send me some oneshot prompts. Smut, Angst, Humor, just everything and I try to write something nice for you.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
